


I started a joke

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is slowing going insane due to the mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I started a joke

"I started a joke.. That started the whole world crying.. But I didn't see, that the joke was on me", Dean sang softly and carefully, his mind aware of his slight dilemma.. The hunter, turned demon was often aware of his surroundings however most of the time, he just didn't have it in himself to even care. He was going insane, the mark of Cain taking its toll on him. 

It was why he was now sitting cross legged on his bed, rocking slightly back and forth as he sang. He had heard the song before.. It was a bee gees song, but the rememising came from a trailer, in which the song felt and seemed so much more haunting, so final in its words and lyrics that Dean believed every single world. 

The metaphor of the song was not at all lost on him, however insane he was. He felt as though he deserved it.. Deserved to become this monster, this creature that he himself had always hunted. He never gave himself enough credit, always telling Sammy and Cas that he wasn't worth saving.. So while Dean was stuck in this loop, this insane loop where all he had was a song and a bottle of booze to keep him company, Sammy and Cas were out searching for answers, searching for anything to get Dean back.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the I started a joke in the first suicide squad trailer and I found it so haunting and just had to write this little story.


End file.
